


Compromise is Key

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: The prompt is Maren Morris' song "The Middle."  Lyrics after the story.





	Compromise is Key

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Maren Morris' song "The Middle." Lyrics after the story.

Illya held the door open for April as they entered Mark’s apartment building.  “Are you sure you do not know why Mark asked to see the two of us?”

“I only know what I told you, Darling: Mark called me yesterday after I got home from our date and asked if we would come by his place today at seven PM.  We’ll find out shortly what this is about.”

When they arrived at Mark’s door, April used their coded knock and seconds later, the door opened to reveal her partner dressed casually in dungarees and a cream-colored turtleneck.  “’Ello, Luv, Illya.  Come on inside.”

They followed the man into his living room and Illya was shocked to see Napoleon sitting on the couch sipping a scotch.  “Napoleon, what are you doing here?  What is going on?”

Napoleon put his drink on the coffee table.  “April, Illya, sit.  Please.”  When they did, Napoleon continued, “Let me say first that this is an unofficial meeting and nothing that happens here will affect your standing at work.”

Illya interrupted.  “What is going on?” he asked again.

“This is an intervention of sorts.  Mark and I need to speak to you about the state of our partnerships.”

Mark chimed in, “We’ve been back in town from our last affairs for three weeks and April, you and I have spent no time together.”

“And neither have you and I, Tovarisch.  All of your free time has been spent with April.”  He raised his hand quickly to quiet the Russian when he saw him open his mouth.  “I told you before and I’m telling you both now: I am happy you have gotten past your differences and are making your relationship work.  However…”  He seemed at a loss for words.

“What Napoleon is trying to say,” Mark broke in, “is that we feel we are losing you as partners.”

“Yes,” Napoleon said, “I hate to say it, Illya, but I’m jealous of all the time you and April spend together.  I hardly see you anymore.  It’s not good for our partnership.”

April turned to look at Mark.  “Do you also feel this way, Mark?”

“I do.  You and Illya have to compromise and meet us in the middle.  I’m happy for you and Illya, Luv, I am, but I’m starting to feel like a third wheel in my own partnership and that’s not fair to me or to Napoleon.”

Illya looked askance at the CEA.  “Why did you not say anything before today?”

“I haven’t seen you outside of the office!  And I know you; if I had brought this up at work, that part of you that’s still very KGB would interpret what I said as a direct order to spend less time with April and you would have done it.  That’s not what I want.  What I want, what Mark and I want is for you to _want_ to spend time with your partners again.”  He stood and began to pace.  “I feel like a needy ass for bringing it up, but this is how I feel, how Mark and I _both_ feel and if there is one thing I have drummed into all of your heads…”

“Is to always be honest about your feelings with your partner,” Illya finished.  He blocked Napoleon’s pacing and pulled him into a hug.  “I am sorry, moy droog.  I have been so wrapped up in my relationship with April…I should have realized.”  He patted Napoleon’s back before releasing him and turning to Mark.  “Forgive me, my friend.”  He stuck out his hand.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Mate,” Mark replied as he shook the proffered hand.  “You and I are square.”

“Well, you and _I_ aren’t,” April broke in, “Illya might have interpreted Napoleon saying something as work as coming from the CEA, but that wasn’t a problem for you.  Why’d you keep quiet, Darling?”

“Because you were so bloody happy, Luv, after being miserable for months!  I thought I could suck it up, but I can’t.  I need my partner!”

Chagrined, April hugged Mark and then Napoleon.  “I’m sorry, boys.  Truly.  Illya and I have to work harder to not exclude you.”

Napoleon said, “How about this for a compromise: First night back from a mission is reserved for partners, the four of us can get together every once in a while to socialize and finally, Mark, you and I can hang out more.  How’s that sound?”

The three agents looked at each other and smiled.  “That sounds reasonable,” Illya opined, “And in the future, if any of us has concerns, those concerns must be brought that person’s partner, immediately.  Agreed?”

Mark grinned.  “Agreed.  I don’t want anymore confrontations regarding the two of you!”*

Napoleon asked, “Now, that that’s settled, how about dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful, Darling.  Let’s go out; Illya and I will treat.”

The Russian mock – scowled at her.  “We have already compromised, must we feed them, too?”

“Full partners are happy partners, Darling.”

 

*references my tale “Personally Speaking,” Part 7 of my “April and Illya” series            

**Author's Note:**

> Take a seat  
> Right over there, sat on the stairs  
> Stay or leave  
> The cabinets are bare, and I'm unaware  
> Of just how we got into this mess, got so aggressive  
> I know we meant all good intentions
> 
> [Pre-Chorus: Maren Morris]  
> So pull me closer  
> Why don't you pull me close?  
> Why don't you come on over?  
> I can't just let you go
> 
> [Chorus: Maren Morris]  
> Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> In the middle  
> Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> In the middle
> 
> [Verse 2: Maren Morris]  
> Ohh, take a step  
> Back for a minute, into the kitchen  
> Floors are wet  
> And taps are still running, dishes are broken  
> How did we get into this mess? Got so aggressive  
> I know we meant all good intentions  
> So pull me closer  
> Why don't you pull me close?  
> Why don't you come on over?  
> I can't just let you go
> 
> Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> In the middle
> 
> Looking at you, I can't lie  
> Just pouring out admission  
> Regardless of my objection, oh, oh  
> And it's not about my pride  
> I need you on my skin  
> Just come over, pull me in, just
> 
> Oh, baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> In the middle, no no  
> Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> Oh yeah, I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
> Oh, in the middle  
> Baby-y-y, why don't you just meet me in the middle, baby?  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle, middle?  
> In the middle, middle


End file.
